Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat '''is a side character from the Sonic series, serving as the resident stealth master of Team Dark Background A seductive treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat was introduced setting her sights on the fabled jewel, the Master Emerald. But before she could claim it, it was shattered by its guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. Desperate to get the shards and on a mission from G.U.N, she formed an impromptu alliance with Shadow the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman. After the Biolizard incident, where Shadow was presumed dead, Rouge stumbled upon him in Eggman's secret base, along with E-123 Omega. Together, they formed Team Dark, and have been working together ever since. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Team Chaotix members in Sonic Heroes) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Limited Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Mental Interference, Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation '''Intelligence: High '(Is a master thief, and has even managed to trick both the G.U.N organization and Dr. Eggman) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many waves of robots in a row without tiring alongside Shadow and Omega) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Resurrection: '''Rouge can restore herself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Rouge from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Flight * Gravity Manipulation: '''Gravity Band can distort gravity, allowing for floating in the air, diving forward at high speed, or sticking to walls. * '''Summoning: '''Octo-Ink summons an octopus to Rouge's side. * '''Creation: '''Certain items allow Rouge to create a bowling ball bomb or soda. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi the Chao has a chance to instantly kill an opponent. * '''Healing: '''Many items and some Chao can heal Rouge. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm can make enemies so terrified they flee from the battle. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves, Clover Juice, and some Chao can boost Rouge's luck. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade can steal the life energy of opponents. * '''Mental Interference: '''Rouge can use Bepke to influence enemies to focus attacks on her. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp blinds enemies. * '''Shielding * Durability Negation * Electricity Manipulation: '''Rouge uses the Ivory Lightning to blast foes with electricity. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp lets Rouge make a flaming trail behind her. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp lets Rouge create earth blocks to stall opponents or damage them. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Wind Ring. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''The Bomb Wisp allows Rouge to toss an explosive blast at enemies. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp creates a black hole to suck up enemies and items. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Rouge invisible, and steals the Wisps of any opponents she passes. * '''Illusion Creation: '''Rouge uses the power of illusions to invert others perceptions. * '''Power Nullification: '''Rouge can stop the use of an opponent's ability unless they pay a certain amount of cash. Techniques * '''Illusion Boost: '''Rouge dashes forward coated in illusive energy, which inverts the perception of anyone she hits. * '''Gravity Dive: '''Rouge boosts forward, gaining more speed with each object she hits. * '''Gravity Control: '''Rouge uses gravity to make tight turns or stick to walls. * '''Booby Trap: '''Rouge creates fake items that, if touched, force an opponent to pay cash to use an ability. * '''Drac O' Lantern: '''Rouge shoots a pumpkin projectile at enemies. * '''Wind Boost: '''Rouge blasts forward, hitting anything with the force of a tornado. * '''Tornado Kick: '''Rouge delivers a rapid series of kicks that create a damaging wind attack. * '''Jewel Storm: '''Rouge throws a handful of counterfeit gems at the opposing team. These gems, while small, are armor piercing. * '''Rising Knuckle: '''Rouge and Knuckles team up for a double attack that may leave the target stunned. * '''Plunder: '''Rouge feints an attack while stealing an item from her target. * '''Distract: '''Rouge tempts the enemy with her feminine wiles to keep their mind off the fight. * '''Shriek: '''Rouge directs a shrill scream at her foe, leaving the target sluggish. * '''Metal Storm: '''Shadow and Rouge use Omega as a torpedo in a brutal attack that has a chance to stun a foe. * '''Blazing Tornado: '''Rouge channels Omega's fire attack into a fiery exploding kick. * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Jet is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Rouge to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Rouge can increase her speed and perform tricks to increase her air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Rouge recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with her gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Rouge to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Rouge to break through massive obstacles by punching her way through * '''Grind: '''Rouge can grind along rails to boost her Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Rouge can sacrifice them to power up her Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing her Gear's type altogether * '''Kick-Dash: '''Rouge kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Thunder Shoot: '''Rouge shoots her allies as electric balls to destroy enemies. * '''Bowling Strike: '''Rouge hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs Equipment * '''Gear: '''Rouge can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Rouge can equip a variety of Chao to assist her in battle. * '''Car: '''Used to race in Team Sonic Racing. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Rouge can use a variety of Extreme Gear, seen here. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Rouge can use in order to boost her chances against the competition, or in some instances mess herself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Rouge's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Rouge's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision ** '''Attack: '''Rouge jumps off her board and runs forward. If she comes in contact with an enemy she damages them heavily, and Rouge can also use special shortcuts she couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Rouge fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Rouge ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Rouge uses when riding a bike Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can carry her teammates into the air with her for a brief time. Speed/Reactions * Fast enough to jump off grind rails while going at extremely high speeds. Durability/Endurance * Took a beating from Knuckles and was still standing. Skill/Intelligence * Helped defeat Metal Sonic and uncover the truth on the Shadow Android Project. * Broke into G.U.N's secure vault. * Helped defeat the Nocturnus. Powerscaling Since Rouge can fight against and keep up with other characters in the franchise like Team Sonic and Team Chaotix, she should logically scale to their feats, despite being not as fast as Sonic. Weaknesses * Some POW Moves require allies to function. * Some Gear can lower Rouge's stats as compensation for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. * Thievery moves not always successful. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:SEGA